


The Power Of Suggestion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has some startling news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Suggestion

Title: The Power Of Suggestion  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Er... Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape implied  
Summary: Ron has some startling news.  
Word Count: 614  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Er hetish, sort of. LOL.  
A/N: Okay, so this was written for [](http://beautyfulevil.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beautyfulevil.livejournal.com/)**beautyfulevil** 's birthday. She requested Snermione, prompt: paint, and the muse, mischievous as she is today, came up with this...  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**. Special thanks to the girls in slashchat who told me just post it already and quit fiddling with it. LOL.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Power Of Suggestion

~

“Ron, that’s impossible.” Harry’s face was a study in disbelief mingled with disgust.

“Harry, I swear, I saw them with my own eyes.”

“When would you have had a chance to see Snape’s toes?” Harry asked.

Ron blushed. “Well, Lavender’s always insisting on getting her massages and she dragged me with her, so I was in the men’s section... Anyway, I swear it was Snape, and he had...” Ron lowered his voice, “painted toes!”

“What colour were they?” Harry asked.

“What?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What colour were his toes?” he asked, enunciating each word clearly.

Ron gaped at his best friend. “I can’t believe you’re asking me that! I’ve been scarred for life, and you want to know what colour his toes were?”

Harry shrugged. “Just curious,” he said.

“Red. They were red,” Ron bit out.

Harry raised a brow. “Wow, Gryffindor’s colour? That’s...”

“Odd,” a cheerful voice said behind him. “Usually you wait until I get here to start gossiping.” Hermione, an amused look on her face, slid into the chair across from Harry.

“Hey, Hermione, wait ‘til you hear this,” Ron said, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “I’ve got some really juice news this time.”

“Oh?” she asked, picking up a napkin and settling it on her lap. “What’s that?”

“Snape has painted toes!”

Hermione shrugged as if to say, “And?”

“Wait, don’t you think that’s odd?” Harry asked.

“Not at all, Harry,” she said, going into lecture mode. “Many men pay close attention to their body habitus, treating themselves to massages, manicures, even pedicures. Not all men are slobs, some have pride in themselves.” She looked him up and down as she said this.

“Hey!” Harry said, insulted.

Hermione smiled, patting his hand. “All I’m saying is that perhaps the professor is trying to impress someone by improving his appearance. Anyway, how do you know this, Ron?”

Ron told her the story and she smiled. “But you left out the best bit,” she said.

“What’s that?” Ron asked, confused.

“What colour were Snape’s toes?” Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, exasperated. “What is it with you people? Harry asked the same thing.... They were red, all right?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, that’s an... interesting colour for him to pick,” she said. “Perhaps Snape has someone in his life, a girlfriend, who likes that.”

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked, sitting back in his chair.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “People don’t go to the trouble of having their toes painted unless someone’s going to see.”

Ron barked a laugh. “Well, I can only shudder to think of what woman would want to be with him.”

“Why? Were his toes ugly?” Hermione asked, taking a sip of water.

Ron blinked. “Well... no,” he said. “They weren’t bad, actually... Oh Merlin, now you have me doing it!”

Hermione laughed. “Well, I think it will do the professor some good to date. And, despite what you two say, he’s not that bad looking. I think he’s attractive in a sardonic way.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Not that again. If you’re such a fan, maybe you should date him.”

She blushed slightly. “Well, if he asked, perhaps I would,” she said, shocking them. “Anyway, enough speculation about Severus Snape. What have you both been up to lately?”

As they ate and chatted about mundane matters, neither man noticed Hermione's distraction. It seemed that Severus had followed her instructions after all. She was impressed, and she couldn’t wait to see him that evening. _It’s a good thing I didn’t wait for him to ask me out,_ she thought smugly. _And, perhaps, if his toes are the right shade of red, I’ll reward him well._

~


End file.
